Was I used?
by KensiCallenRock
Summary: Callen is feeling used...
1. Chapter 1

Obviamente não possuo qualquer personagem de NCIS: Los Angeles.

A.N: É a primeira história que escrevo, portanto peço a vossa compreensão quando notarem qualquer discrepância nesta história. Espero que gostem e que sintam livres para criticar. Esta história surgiu quando li Dirty by shestarsky, mas quero que fique bem claro que não pretendo copiar a dinâmica da história anteriormente referida.

Was I used? (Terei sido usado?)

G. Callen é um homem lindo. Os seus lindos olhos azuis parecem revelar a imortalidade deste homem. O seu sorriso sarcástico é aterrador e irresistível. O seu corpo é bem definido, forte e delicado. Psicologicamente, G é um homem com um carácter digno, sensato e ponderado. É uma pessoa forte, emocionalmente, com tendência a resolver os seus problemas sem recorrer à ajuda da sua equipa. No entanto, é um homem demasiado misterioso, possuidor de um mistério que magoa, um mistério triste e só, tornando G um homem só e triste, bastante frágil.

Após uma missão extremamente difícil de concluir, um novo sentimento acumula-se à dor já existente. G sente-se usado.

Tudo se terá passado assim…

- Enfim sós, meu amor...- Martha diz, beijando G, de forma bruta, nos lábios.

G sabe o que terá de fazer para concretizar a missão com êxito. Terá de usar o seu corpo extrair as informações necessárias da suspeita. Terá de ser carinhoso e permissível com aquela mulher. Terá de a beijar com carinho, terá de tirar as suas roupas lentamente e sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido que a ama. Terá de massajar o corpo feminino, enquanto Martha o despe, lhe beija o corpo ferozmente e lhe deixa marcas ao longo do tronco, ao mesmo tempo, que faz contacto visual com os lindos olhos azuis de G.

Prometo escrever e publicar o próximo capítulo brevemente. Todos os vossos comentários serão bem-vindos. A minha ideia é descrever detalhadamente a forma como G. Callen se sente " sujo" e usado pelos seus superiores, por ter tido obrigatoriamente contacto íntimo com a suspeita


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Olá Filipa, agradeço muito o facto de leres as minhas fics! Estou muito feliz por teres gostado e espero nunca te desiludir. Agradeço muito por teres comentado. Tens razão não vou voltar a colocar títulos em inglês quando a história em si está escrita em português. Prometo continuar as histórias que estão pendentes e sabes o próximo capítulo de **Was I used?** vai ser dedicado a ti! Porque afinal de contas…FILIPA YOU ROCK 3 obrigada por tudo! Beijinhos,Telma.


	3. Crucial

A.N: Olá Filipa! Como o prometido é devido, dedico-te este capítulo! Dedico este capítulo também a todos aqueles que têm acompanhado o meu trabalho! Espero que gostem. Eu sei que não sou muito confiável, porque tenho várias fics inacabadas e começo a escrever novas sem completar as anteriores, mas prometo pôr tudo em ordem. Sugiro que enquanto estão a ler, ouçam a música _Call me_ by Shinedown, porque a história foi escrita ao som desta música e ouvindo-a ao mesmo tempo que estão a ler, talvez possam sentir o mesmo que eu senti à medida que fui escrevendo…

– Enfim sós, meu amor…– Martha diz, beijando G, de forma bruta e desajeitada nos lábios.

Martha conduz G pelo corredor da casa. É uma casa pobre, caiada de um branco agora desmaiado, quase com tonalidade cinzenta. As paredes apresentam várias fissuras, resultantes dos anos em que a casa esteve ao abandono. O corredor é estreito, frio e escuro; as pequenas divisões da casa têm muito pouca decoração. São salas escuras, tristes, humildes, parecendo pertencer àquela típica figura de um casal camponês. Um casal humilde, moldado pelo tempo e pelo trabalho. Moldado pelo trabalho digno de poucas recompensas, não por ter uma má qualidade, mas por haver uma escassez de dinheiro tal, que até aqueles patrões mais abastados, têm receio de o desperdiçar.

Cada sala tem poucos metros quadrados, uma só janela muito pequenininha, na qual, e até parece milagre, permanecem as vidraças intactas.

A mobília desta casa está quase toda danificada, não devido aos parasitas, mas devido às várias inundações no inverno.

A modesta e triste casa tem apenas um piso térreo, por isso, os compartimentos chegam a ficar alagados, e por conseguinte a madeira apodrece, naturalmente.

No final do corredor, pendurado na parede há um pequeno quadro, o único, por sinal. As diversas figuras que constituíram a imagem passaram a ser um único borrão, que apenas deixa transparecer as cores que um dia embelezaram a imagem. Dá para notar um vermelho, um verde, um azul muito desvanecido…

A última sala fica em frente à parede onde está o quadro. Cheira a mofo. É fria. Tem um armário, vazio, com grandes lascas de madeira podre. No canto, há apenas um cobertor verde, que aí foi colocado por Martha.

Embora seja uma noite de verão, está, particularmente, frio.

Depois de entrarem na sala, Martha envolve os braços em torno de G e faz contacto com os seus lindos e gélidos olhos. Inclina-se para um beijo. Foi um beijo doce e quente, foi um beijo estranho. Estranho, apenas, porque parecia forçado, não foi um beijo bruto ou, até selvagem, como anteriormente, foi um beijo de solidão e desespero.

G, ou melhor, a sua personagem teve de responder. G beijou-a suavemente, parecia, apenas, uma carícia. Meu Deus, G beija, incrivelmente, bem. Beija de uma forma doce e suave, de uma forma permissiva e paciente, de uma forma apaixonada, ou não seja G uma pessoa apaixonante.

Surpreendentemente, o beijo atenuou o frio que se fazia sentir naquela divisão.

Mas, G sabia o que teria de fazer de seguida, sabia o que Martha teria de fazer de seguida.

Foi Martha quem deu o primeiro passo.

Num gesto nervoso, começou a desabotoar a camisa de G.

Callen sentiu-se estranho, mesmo antes de estar nu, perante aquela mulher que ele não amava, já se sentira assim, nu, desde que ela o beijou e ele retribuiu. Há muito tempo que não se sentira assim, vulnerável.

Martha tirou-lhe a camisa, acariciando-lhe o peito. Beijou-o, novamente, nos lábios, para, de seguida, lhe beijar o rosto, o pescoço, os fortes ombros, macios.

Callen sente-se vulnerável, porque terá de se expor, de viver algo íntimo que em condições normais só viveria com alguém que verdadeiramente amasse.

De seguida, Martha desabotoou a sua própria camisa, atirando-a para o chão. G beijou-a nos lábios. Martha desapertou o sutiã, arremessando-o para um canto qualquer e aproximou-se de tal forma que as suas peles se tocaram. Mesmo perante a figura daquela mulher seminua, não sentira desejo, não sentira prazer.

G não é um homem que saia à noite com o único objetivo de engatar uma rapariga para depois vir a fazer amor com ela. Este homem não se lembra de ter feito amor com uma mulher que, realmente, conhecesse a sua identidade. Para ele, estar com esta mulher, hoje, ali, é apenas mais uma peça para concluir a missão na qual está a trabalhar. Para G, fazer amor com uma mulher é muito mais do que se permitir despir por ela ou lhe beijar ou massajar o corpo. Para ele é confiar naquela mulher, amá-la, realmente, ao ponto de complementar o amor que sente com prazer. E G nunca pôde confiar em ninguém que seja exterior à sua equipa. Nunca pôde revelar a sua verdadeira identidade, então não é possível amar alguém que não nos conheça, verdadeiramente.

Martha beijou-lhe o peito forte, bem definido e cheio de cicatrizes, para depois dizer:

– Oh meu Deus! O que é que te aconteceu para…

Era a última coisa que lhe apetecia explicar. Estas cicatrizes continuam a assombrá-lo.

Beijou-a, acariciando-lhe o peito.

Martha percorreu as mãos pelo peito de G, a seguir beijou-o, com intensidade. Abriu então o botão dos seus jeans, despindo-lhos. Agora, G encontrava-se apenas de bóxeres. Martha, de seguida tirou-lhos. Ele estava completamente nu.

A mulher segurou-lhe a mão, levando-o a percorrer o abdómen e a desabotoar-lhe as suas calças. Ela tirou, então, a última peça de roupa.

Posteriormente, abraçou-o e guiou-o até ao canto da sala onde estava o cobertor. Sentou-se e fez com que ele se sentasse, começando por beijá-lo.

O corpo de G era lindo, era sensual, era forte.

Martha deitou-se, arrastando-o consigo. G beijou-lhe o corpo, acariciou-o, massajou-lho, enquanto aquela mulher lhe deixava marcas ao longo das costas e das nádegas. Era quase doloroso tolerar as suas carícias, os seus beijos, os seus gemidos…era quase doloroso continuar a assumir aquela falsa identidade.

G sentia que a sua intimidade e a sua privacidade tinham sido postas em causa. Todos os beijos e carícias que trocou com ela não tinham qualquer tipo de significado. As marcas cravadas na sua pele ardiam, eram como um símbolo da humilhação que sentira.

Era impossível sentir prazer, apenas se sentia usado por aqueles que o colocaram naquela situação e o manipularam de modo a que não fugisse ao que seria aquela noite.

G não se maravilhou com o corpo da mulher com quem passou a noite; assim como o seu próprio corpo que não foi contemplado por ela. G apenas se sente sujo, física e emocionalmente…

Continua brevemente. Os vossos comentários são sempre bem-vindos! Só uma pergunta, acham que eu fui muito obscena? Muito obrigado pela vossa atenção.


	4. Meu coração não é maior que o mundo

A.N: Obrigado Jaciana pelo seu comentário. Significou muito para mim. Esta foi a minha primeira fic e não tinha recebido nenhum comentário, o que me desanimou. A certa altura pensei em eliminá-la, mas agora percebo que o melhor é continuar. Decidi começar com um poema de Carlos Drummond de Andrade, porque acho que se enquadra bastante bem. Jaciana, eu acho que nesta situação que está a ser vivida pelo Callen, as descrições são imprescindíveis, portanto tentarei tirar o máximo partido delas, sem nunca serem demasiado explícitas, brutas ou ofensivas. Muito obrigado novamente. Espero que goste!

**Mundo Grande de ****Carlos Drummond de Andrade**

Não, meu coração não é maior que o mundo.  
É muito menor.  
Nele não cabem nem as minhas dores.  
Por isso gosto tanto de me contar.  
Por isso me dispo,  
por isso me grito,  
por isso freqüento os jornais, me exponho cruamente nas livrarias:  
preciso de todos.

Sim, meu coração é muito pequeno.  
Só agora vejo que nele não cabem os homens.  
Os homens estão cá fora, estão na rua.  
A rua é enorme. Maior, muito maior do que eu esperava.  
Mas também a rua não cabe todos os homens.  
A rua é menor que o mundo.  
O mundo é grande.

Tu sabes como é grande o mundo.  
Conheces os navios que levam petróleo e livros, carne e algodão.  
Viste as diferentes cores dos homens,  
as diferentes dores dos homens,  
sabes como é difícil sofrer tudo isso, amontoar tudo isso  
num só peito de homem... sem que ele estale.

Fecha os olhos e esquece.  
Escuta a água nos vidros,  
tão calma, não anuncia nada.  
Entretanto escorre nas mãos,  
tão calma! Vai inundando tudo...  
Renascerão as cidades submersas?  
Os homens submersos - voltarão?

Meu coração não sabe.  
Estúpido, ridículo e frágil é meu coração.  
Só agora descubro  
como é triste ignorar certas coisas.  
(Na solidão de indivíduo  
desaprendi a linguagem  
com que homens se comunicam.)

Outrora escutei os anjos,  
as sonatas, os poemas, as confissões patéticas.  
Nunca escutei voz de gente.  
Em verdade sou muito pobre.

Outrora viajei  
países imaginários, fáceis de habitar,  
ilhas sem problemas, não obstante exaustivas e convocando ao suicídio.

Meus amigos foram às ilhas.  
Ilhas perdem o homem.  
Entretanto alguns se salvaram e  
trouxeram a notícia  
de que o mundo, o grande mundo está crescendo todos os dias,  
entre o fogo e o amor.

Então, meu coração também pode crescer.  
Entre o amor e o fogo,  
entre a vida e o fogo,  
meu coração cresce dez metros e explode.  
- Ó vida futura! Nós te criaremos.

A pele de G tornou-se pálida, mas, mesmo assim, não perdeu o seu cheiro. Cheira a pólvora, a flores e a chocolate negro. Um cheiro inebriante, que relaxa, amargo, doce, intenso e suave. Um cheiro intenso que nos abstraí dos nossos pensamentos e, ao mesmo tempo, um cheiro, uma fragrância, um perfume tão suave que nos envolve os sentidos, fazendo-nos sonhar. Um cheiro único, que vicia, que nos faz desejar, que nos seduz. Um cheiro que se funde com o nosso próprio cheiro, que nos abraça, que nos beija e que nos percorre o corpo. Um perfume que nos deleite, que nos extasia, que nos excita, a ponto de sentirmos arrepios de prazer. E tudo devido ao cheiro único de G.

A pele de G sabe a mar, a doce, a ácido. Faz-nos querer saborear cada centímetro, faz-nos querer cobrir cada porção de pele nua com carícias e com beijos. Sabe a mar, ao típico salgado de mar. Sabe a selvagem, selvagem como as ondas que rebentam na praia, que explodem indomáveis na areia. Sabe a ternura, a inspiração, com o mar. Sim, o mar durante o pôr-do-sol; as águas passam de um azul puro a um laranja forte. Um verdadeiro cenário de sonho, cenário que nos faz sonhar. Os lábios de G sabem a ácido, um ácido do mais corrosivo que existe. Um ácido que nos destrói por dentro, que arde, sem tempo para recuperar o fôlego.

O seu corpo nu excita-nos, seduz-nos, despe-nos, penetra em nós. Penetra e move-se dentro de nós. Movimenta-se, lentamente, suavemente, contrariando o tempo. Durante aquele tempo, só interessa a fusão do corpo nu deste homem com o nosso. Fusão em sintonia.

Martha acaricia o peito de G. Beija-o. Beija-lhe as cicatrizes.

A mulher contorna-as. Uma a uma. São tantas.

São cicatrizes visíveis, são cicatrizes de balas. A cada carícia de Martha, a cada beijo, as cicatrizes tornam-se chagas, em carne viva. Magoam tanto.

Esta é a primeira vez depois do tiroteio que G se despe em frente a uma mulher. É a primeira vez que alguém lhe vê as cicatrizes. É a primeira vez que se encontra num estado inegável de vulnerabilidade. É a exposição crua e brutal que o magoam.

G encontra-se completamente nu perante uma mulher que não ama, tem de ter contacto íntimo com ela e, agora tem de permitir que esta mulher lhe toque as cicatrizes que tanto o assombram.

Martha beija-lhe de novo as cicatrizes. É um beijo molhado. A seguir lambe-as, trinca-lhe a pele e G sente de novo a dor, o ardor das balas cravadas no seu peito. Sente a dor que continua a invadir os seus sonhos, tornando-os num pesadelo. Sente a pele em chamas, sente os cortes na pele.

Uma lágrima forma-se, deslizando logo de seguida pelo lindo rosto de G. A lágrima é o símbolo da humilhação e do desconforto que Callen está a sentir. Os olhos azuis de G estão cada vez mais gélidos, mais frios, mais brilhantes.

Martha vê a tímida lágrima a escorrer pelo seu rosto e beija-a, secando-lhe o rosto.

A lágrima também sabe a mar, mas também sabe a solidão e desespero.

G vê uma lágrima deslizar, muito escorregadia, pelo rosto de Martha. Sente depois a sua compaixão. Vê a tristeza que se encontra nos olhos de Martha. Então, a tristeza de G entristece Martha?

"Então, meu coração também pode crescer."

Talvez, nesta noite, os pesadelos desapareçam. Talvez Martha os aterrorize.

"Entre o amor e o fogo,"

Talvez os pesadelos desapareçam, porque G, mesmo não se sentido confortável com a situação, sentiu pela primeira vez, nesta noite, um sentimento verdadeiramente humano: a compaixão.

"entre a vida e o fogo,"

Mas G não é digno da compaixão de uma mulher que está a usar. G mentiu acerca da sua identidade, G serviu-se do corpo de uma mulher para completar uma missão, uma missão sem sentido.

"meu coração cresce dez metros e explode."

A compaixão não é merecida, sem dúvida. O coração de G não aguenta tanta culpa. Culpa por usar esta mulher, por usar Martha, por usá-la como se esta fosse um simples e insignificante brinquedo sexual.

G sente nojo de si próprio. Sente-se sujo, sente-se lixo, sente que não existe diferença alguma entre os criminosos e ele próprio. G é um criminoso.

Martha faz com que G fique no topo dela. Chegou o momento repugnante.

Não há outra alternativa.

G penetra Martha, provocando-lhe gemidos. Mas Callen não sente qualquer tipo de prazer, este homem só quer desaparecer. G move-se dentro de Martha e ela beija-o com tanto desejo e prazer. G retribui.

Martha crava as unhas ao longo das costas e das nádegas de G.

"- Ó vida futura! Nós te criaremos."

G só sabe magoar as pessoas, portanto nunca terá um família. G é um criminoso, que nada de bom poderá oferecer aos outros.

G está destinado à solidão!

Continua brevemente…por favor, comentem!


End file.
